Keeping Each Other Company
by Castleholic
Summary: When Beckett feels lonely she goes to Castle's for some company.
1. Chapter 1

Castle was at his desk trying to come with an idea to start writing his newest book when suddenly there was a knock on his apartment door. _Who could it be at this time?_ Castle wondered.

"Alexis could get the door, I'm working." Castle yelled out to his 17 year old daughter.

"Yeah sure dad." answered Alexis as she went to turn the gold knob on their apartment door.

"Oh Detective Beckett, hi." Alexis said startled to see his father's 'co-worker' standing at their door.

"Hi I'm sorry is this a bad time?" asked the Detective.

"Not at all Dad could use some help, he's been stuck on writing his new book all day." Alexis whispered so her father wouldn't hear even though he was a few rooms away he had a weird mind and happened to know everything that happens, especially with his daughter. He was very protective over his her. Granted he had to be, she was a young beautiful red head, about medium build with perfect pale skin, she was what every guy wanted, and Castle could not deal with that.

Beckett stepped inside and walked towards Castle's office knowing exactly where it was. His house was huge, it had many room in which Beckett often got lost in, but she knew exactly where this room was because it was Castle's favorite room.

"Knock Knock." said Beckett, lightly knocking on the door to his office with her knuckle.

Castle's head immediately shot up when he heard her voice.

"Oh Beckett hi, is everything ok? I wasn't expecting you." Castle said nervously, even though he had known Beckett for years he still got butterflies whenever he saw or talked to her, it made him feel like he was back in fifth grade.

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep and my apartment was getting lonely. I thought maybe you could keep me company, if you want" Beckett said kind of embarrassed, when she heard it out loud it made her sound like she was a little girl again.

"Of course its ok. I love when you come over. It's a little more fun around here, don't tell Alexis or Mother that I said that." Castle chuckled, as he got up from his desk chair and closed his silver laptop. Beckett noticed that he really hadn't gotten anything done because he didn't even bother to save, that was not a usual Castle move.

"Come on let's go get some coffee." Castle said leading the way to his kitchen where he put on the coffee machine and pulled out some leftover cake from the fridge.

"Cake Castle? Really? Have we not talked about my diet." Beckett said trying not to become tempted by the cake.

"If you diet there will be nothing left of you." Castle teased as he got to mugs out of the cabinet and poured their coffee, he poured a little milk and sugar into Beckett's, exactly how she like it.

He placed the mugs on the island that was in the middle of his kitchen and sat across from Beckett.

"Are you sure you don't want a piece?" Castle asked as cut himself a piece of cake.

"I'm sure." Beckett said smiling.

After cutting his piece of cake Castle just stared at for a few minutes. Beckett noticed this and thought it was quite odd because Castle usually just dug into whatever he was eating.

"Castle are you ok?" Beckett asked concerned.

"I was just debating on if I should do this or not." Castle said smiling.

"Do what?" Beckett asked very concerned and confused at the same time.

Castle stuck his finger into the icing of his cake and with one swipe, wiped it all onto Beckett's nose.

"Castle I'm going to kill you." Beckett screamed, grabbing a handful of cake and rubbing it into Castle's face.

The two went back and forth with their cake fight until Castle's mother opened the front door and noticed them.

"Don't mind me." she said as slipped inside and headed for her room. "You two continue your couple fun."

"Motherrrr." Castle whined as if she had just embarrassed him.

"And what is wrong with being a couple Castle?" Beckett teased as she licked some icing off her finger. Castle caught her doing this and it sent chills up and down his body.

"Well it's getting late, I'm gonna go clean up. Your welcome to do the same, the bathroom is just upstairs and to the left." Castle said as he stood up and put away the rest of the cake they hadn't touched. He cleaned off the counter and dropped his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to stay sticky." Beckett said as she stood up and stretched. She waited until he was finished in the kitchen and then followed him upstairs. At the top they broke apart and he went right while she went left. As she entered the bathroom she made a mental note of where his bedroom was, in case it was needed for future reference.

A few minutes into washing the cake off her face, Beckett heard a light tap on the bathroom door.

"Yeah."

"I finished washing up so I'm gonna go downstairs. Meet me in the kitchen when your done?" He leaned against the door and waited for an answer.

"Sure." She said as she turned the water off and turned to the towel to dry her face. She listened for his footsteps to let her know that he was fully downstairs. She opened the door, straightened out her shirt, wiped the crumbs off of her pants and happily went downstairs. At first she didn't see Castle in the kitchen, but luckily he looked up from his spot in the living room and called out to her.

"So much for being in the kitchen Castle."

"Eh I changed my mind, there was nothing to do in the kitchen and the couch is way more comfortable." He moved over and patted the space next to him. "Take a seat and see for yourself." Beckett slowly sat next to him but made sure to keep enough space between them so that it didn't turn into an awkward situation.

"See comfortable isn't it" Castle said with a chuckle. He reached over to coffee table and picked up the remote. He flicked on the TV and turned on the movie he had ready for when Beckett came down. He pressed play and sunk into the couch when he quickly remembered.

"Ah the wine. I almost forgot Detective." He said as he sprung up and practically sprinted to the kitchen.

"Star Trek, really Castle?" Beckett yelled to him in the kitchen as the opening credits played. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sank back into the couch.

"It's a classic Detective." He said as he returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand. He set them on the coffee table and took his old spot on the couch.

Sometime during the movie, Castle and Beckett had moved closer together, surprisingly Castle was able to snake his arm around Beckett's waist and pull her even closer. She had laid her head on his shoulder and was drifting in and out of sleep.

"You're off tomorrow right?" Castle whispered.

"Mhm." Beckett whispered back with a slow nod of her head.

"Good..." Castle said and let his eyes slowly close. He felt Beckett's breathing start to become even and knew she had finally stopped fighting it and fell asleep and let himself do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

As Martha walked down the stairs the sight that greeted her at the last step made her stop in her tracks. Her son and his favorite Detective were fast asleep together on the couch. This made her smile as she walked over and placed a blanket that was on the back of the couch over them. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and walked back to the stairs, stopping just for a split second to get one more look of the wonderful sight.

About two hours after Martha went upstairs Castle woke up to the familiar cherry scent filling his nose. He looked down to the head that was resting on his chest and smiled at the familiar long, brown, curly locks. He couldn't help but just stare at her, she was beautiful and he thought so from the very first day he met her. Castle wasn't used to girls turning down his offers and when Beckett did he knew she was the one. He needed to get to know her, find out all her mysteries, he wanted to get past that tough front she put up and get to the real Beckett. He knew it was going to take some time but it was time he was willing to spend. His mother was right, it wasn't about the books anymore and he was finally coming to realize that. As he was slowly getting lost in his thought he felt her begin to stir and quickly shut his eyes before she could catch him staring at her.

Beckett's eyes flew open and for some unusual reason she was warm, she never remembered her bed being this warm or smelling this good. She slowly lifted her head and smiled at the sight she saw. Castle was fast asleep and she couldn't but think of how perfect he looked. She couldn't believe she fell asleep not only at his apartment last night but on top of him too. When it came to Castle she never did things like that with him, she felt as though she always needed to keep her guard up. He's definitely changed from when she first met him but she knew that some of his playboy ways were still inside him. She was definitely never going to live this one down but for some reason she really didn't care.

"Goodmorning." Castle said with a smile as he opened his eyes realizing hers were open too.

"Goodmorning Castle."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her as he rubbed his eyes.

"I did, you are actually very comfortable."

Castle just let out a chuckle and couldn't help but just stare at her. "How about some breakfast?" He said before he got lost in her eyes.

"Mmm sounds good, let me just get washed up before."

"If you want to take a shower, you can put on my clothes until you go home. You can use the guest bathroom and I'll lay a pair of sweats and t-shirt on my bed for when you're done."

"Thanks Castle." She answered with a smile and reluctantly rolled off of him and got off the couch. He watched as she walked upstairs and when he finally heard the bathroom door shut he got off the couch as well and went to change and lay out clothes for Beckett.

As Beckett stepped out of the bathroom the smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose and made her stomach growl. Remembering where Castle's room was from last night she went in search of the clothes he left for her. As she went into his room the first thing she noticed was how big his bed actually was _no wonder girls liked sleeping with him, this must be one of the reasons _she thought. She laughed to herself and walked over to the bed not surprised to see a note on top of the clothes Castle left.

_Wish I had something sluttier. _

He never failed to make Beckett laugh and this time was no different, his note left a big smile on her face as she changed.

"So this isn't slutty enough for you Castle?" Beckett said with a smirk as she walked into the kitchen in Castle's over-sized sweats and shirt.

"Some might argue but here's the thing Detective, you can make anything look good on you." He flashed her a smile that made her heart skip a beat making her feel like she was back in high school. She took a seat at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and watched as Castle finished breakfast. Soon a big plate filled with bacon and eggs was placed in front of her along with a cup of coffee, the identical plate and cup was placed beside her and soon Castle was sitting next to her.

"So Detective, I have somethings planned for today, hope you're up to it."

"Depends on what it is Castle, you know I don't like surprises." Beckett said digging into her plate, she couldn't remember the last time she had a normal breakfast like this.

"Well today you will have to deal because there is no way I am going to tell you our plans."

"No way huh?" Beckett said seductively as she ran her hand up and down Castle's chest.

"Nope, no way." Castle said as he plucked Beckett's hand off of him and placed it on the table.

"Damn it." Beckett muttered angrily and she went back to eating her breakfast.

After they had finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen Beckett decided that it was a good time to go home and change before the day Castle planned for them began. After many times of trying to leave but being distracted by Castle, Beckett finally got out of his apartment and was on the way to hers. She hadn't realized what a beautiful day it was before and was glad she didn't have to work and was spending it with Castle. She entered her apartment and dropped her keys on the table and her clothes by the door. Realizing she had no idea what to wear, she pulled out her phone and decided to send a quick text to Castle.

_B:_

_Hey so even though you're not telling me where were going can you at least tell me what I need to wear._

_C: _

_Wear an outfit as though you were going for a walk in Central Park._

_C:_

_Oh and bring a change of clothes for the night..._

The last text from Castle confused Beckett, _was he already planning on her staying over his apartment again...no she couldn't she had work in the morning...or could she?_

_**PLEASE REVEIW. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT . HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_


End file.
